The Major Misunderstanding
by Parent12D
Summary: Part 1 of the Aftermath of JTSTE. While Andrew was taking a walk, he finds Jonny planning on leaving the town and notices something is wrong with him. From there, Jonny's reasons for acting the way he does is revealed, how he came up with Plank and his Freudian Excuse surfaces, and some other stuff will be revealed. Will Jonny get a happy ending? Find out now! Rated T for safety.
1. Part 1

**Hello there everyone, here is a new story that I came up with; the first part to the aftermath of 'The Journey to Save the Eds'!**

 **Now first of all, I'll have you all know that I had gotten complaints about Andrew relapsing into a Mary Sue (albeit more of one than before), and I want you to know that I wasn't intended on making him one. As a dear fellow reviewer told me, Andrew was depicted as a Black-Hole Sue, a Purity Sue, and a Relationship Sue. As I said before, I had no intention of making Andrew any of those sues, heck, I've never heard of them until that review I got.**

 **As far as this story goes, Andrew finds out from an outcast Jonny who is planning on leaving Peach Creek, why the bald headed kid acts the way he does, why he made Plank in the first place, and why he wanted to plan revenge on the cul-de-sac to begin with; it's basically gonna be a Freudian Excuse for Jonny. And also in this story, Jonny will be given a proper happy ending in this.**

 **In addition to that, this story will heavily downplay and straight up deconstruct Andrew's Mary Sue-ish traits by informing Jonny that there were plenty of people who hated him, called him a loser and some flashbacks will be shown. Heck, the word will even be brought up by both characters as Andrew shows that he really isn't a Mary Sue like everyone makes him out to be. Just to help satisfy those who didn't like how Andrew acted in the previous story.**

 **Lastly, through this story, Andrew will help Jonny feel better without making him be depicted as a Mary Sue in any sort of way, especially when Andrew informs Jonny that he has some mental problems after Jonny informs him of his mental issues and empathy is shown. Just so you all understand.**

 **Okay enough with my author's note now, let's start the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It seemed like a nice and peaceful day in the town of Peach Creek, and it was for the most part. The Eds were finally accepted by their peers in the cul-de-sac after what they had witnessed in Mondo-A-Go-Go, and they were currently planning a party at Kevin's house. There was one person though who wasn't so happy like everyone else was though…

* * *

Nearby at the end of the road leading out to the cul-de-sac, we see Jonny with Plank as they had that filled up bandanna with stuff on a stick with them, implying they were leaving the place and Peach Creek as a whole. Right where Jonny was was a sign that said 'Bus Stop: Straight for Outcastville' and a sign that was right above Jonny said 'Outcast' with an arrow pointing down towards him, indicating that Jonny was now the outcast in the cul-de-sac. All in all, due to a major misunderstanding, Jonny was beaten up by the other kids, which then caused him to take a seemingly dark turn (so he thought) as he had planned on becoming a villain. Originally he had wanted to plot revenge on the kids by using walnuts, restricting their diet to walnuts for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and those that happen to be allergic to the walnuts that would be used would caused those victims to suffer, therefore succeeding in showing revenge against the kids. What Jonny didn't count on was the fact that the walnuts weren't ordinary walnuts; they were from a military force and they were bombs, and because he didn't crack them when he first got them, it caused them to detonate and explode, causing the melon cave to be destroyed in the blast while Jonny and Plank narrowly escaped with their lives as they watched their base get completely destroyed. Feeling that there was nothing left for them and having all the stuff they would need for the plan being caught in the blast (and therefore destroyed), Jonny had no purpose in the cul-de-sac and Peach Creek anymore, so he then packed up some essentials and then decided to move out. Here he was currently waiting for the bus that leads to Outcastville where all outcasts that aren't wanted go to, and he had Plank in his hands.

"Well I guess this is the end for us being here, huh buddy," Jonny said sadly.

Plank then told Jonny something, causing Jonny to sigh in defeat.

"I know buddy, we had everything," Jonny exclaimed. "But now all that stuff is gone and was destroyed in that blast. Now we have nothing to plot revenge against this cul-de-sac, so our best option is to leave and never return."

Silence filled the air for another minute as Jonny then heard Plank tell him something.

"Your right buddy," Jonny agreed with what he said. "I just hope this goes better than we think. It's for the best Plank."

Jonny then sighed sadly again as he and Plank decided to wait for the bus to deport them to Outcastville where they will end up leaving Peach Creek forever…

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Andrew having left Kevin's house to take care of something. He wanted a moment to get some fresh air before the fun started, not to mention Andrew needed some alone time for a few minutes to get himself together. Even though the kids saw him as their friend, Andrew can't fight the strange feeling that something was missing, that something was wrong. Andrew felt like it had something to do with him and he felt like someone actually didn't like him at all. In spite of this, Andrew decided to continue his walk for a few minutes. After walking for a few minutes, Andrew felt like it was best to return to Kevin's. But once he started heading back, his eye caught attention on a nearby Jonny and Plank who were at the end of the road waiting for something. This got Andrew's curiosity peeking.

"Hey, that's Jonny, and Plank," Andrew said aloud. "I haven't seen them since the incident in Mondo-A-Go-Go."

The beating that the kids laid on Jonny (ala Captain Melonhead) was still fresh in Andrew's mind as he winced at it. He noticed that Jonny had that traveling sack on a stick on him. He also noticed that he seemed more depressed than normal, meaning something was up.

"I wonder what he's doing looking all sad, and why does he have one of those traveling sacks on a stick with him," Andrew questioned to himself. "Hmmm… Something doesn't seem right about this."

Andrew then figured that it was best for him to get to the bottom of this.

"I guess I should find out what's going on with him." Andrew concluded. "Might as well see what's up with him."

With that being said, Andrew decided to head on over and find out what was up with Jonny…

* * *

When Andrew finally went up to the sulking Jonny who was waiting for the bus to show up, he then decided to ask him.

"Hey Jonny," Andrew asked. "Are you okay?"

Jonny then winced as he heard Andrew's voice, he recognized his voice as he knew who it was.

Letting out a sigh, he then spoke.

"Go away Andrew," Jonny begged. "You don't deserve to be around me."

"Wait what," Andrew was shocked by this. "Why would you say that? What's going on?"

"Read the sign and see for yourself," Jonny then pointed to the sign that was over his head, getting Andrew's attention as he then read what it said.

"'Outcast'," He noticed the arrow pointed to Jonny as he then read the bus stop sign. "'Bus Stop: Straight for Outcastville'? What the…Jonny what is the meaning of this? Why would you see yourself as an outcast?"

"Don't you remember Andrew? The kids beat me up back at that park because I was putting a stop to the Eds," Jonny cried. "Because of that, I am now the official outcast in this town! I don't belong here!"

"Whoa, Jonny that doesn't officially make you-" Andrew started but Jonny cut him off.

"There's also the fact that I had wanted to plot revenge against the kids and everyone in the cul-de-sac, including you," Jonny shouted. "I had wanted to use walnuts, but they exploded and they destroyed my lair! Now I got nothing all because I wanted to plot revenge against everyone who betrayed me!"

Andrew was actually shocked by what Jonny just revealed to him. He did feel some disappointment by how Jonny wanted to plot revenge on the cul-de-sac, but at the same time, he knew there was something wrong with Jonny based on what happened at the park. Putting on a serious face, Andrew then stated.

"Jonny, I'm sorry that that happened, but there are other ways to deal with this outside of plotting revenge," Andrew stated. "A better solution would be to negotiate with them and come to an agreement-"

"NO ANDREW! You don't get it," Jonny snapped. "Even before then, I was never really on complete good terms with the others to begin with! Plank and I were loners for the most part even before what had happened, and this was the last straw to our status! The kids might have tolerated me prior to what happened in the park more than the Eds, but they didn't really like me all that much either. And now Plank and I are outcasts and we have to leave this cul-de-sac because we are official outcasts since the others now can't stand us at all! This was the final act to cause this to occur!"

Andrew was shocked by what Jonny had revealed; while the kids might have tolerated him, they didn't like him all that much either, only a bit more than the Eds. Now he was the official outcast and because his lair was destroyed, he had no reason to stay in the cul-de-sac since there was no way he could plot revenge on those who betrayed him now, or so he thought. He was completely unaware of what went down in the park prior to when he showed up with Plank. After a moment of taking this in, Andrew finally decided to comment.

"Look Jonny, I'm sorry that that happened to you, but you can't just move out of the cul-de-sac," Andrew told him. "You actually have a family living here that would be worried if you left the place."

"I know that Andrew, but that's not the point," Jonny snapped once again. "The point of this is the kids hate Plank and I now and we have no reason to stay in this place and town, so we are moving out of here forever!"

Andrew was even more shocked when he said that. Jonny let out a sigh as he then told him.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but this is for the best," Jonny stated. "It's what Plank says, and it's for the best that we now longer live here, and it'll make everyone happy, including Plank and myself…"

Andrew noticed the sad tone that was in Jonny voice and figured out that there was something more to this and there was more to Jonny than most kids could think. Something was wrong with Jonny and it got Andrew pretty curious. He already found out about Sarah, Kevin and even the Kankers on why they act the way they do, and it was probably time for him to find out why Jonny acts the way he does.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Andrew then felt the need to ask Jonny.

"Okay Jonny, I think there's more to it than it shows," Andrew started. "There's something up with you and why you act the way you do, I can tell. There has to be a reason why you act the way you do, and it seems like it's a big deal."

Jonny winced when Andrew said that, figuring it out that there was something wrong with him. Jonny found out that Andrew had concluded that Jonny had some problems that he experienced when he was younger. Would it be best if he told Andrew why he acts the way he does on a daily basis?

Jonny then took a deep breath and then started speaking.

"So you really want to know why I act the way I do Andrew," Jonny asked. "You want to know what I went through when I was younger."

"Well, I guess it's a good idea," Andrew said.

"Well, if you insist Andrew," Jonny then took a deep breath and then started. "Well, to start off, I should let you know that I actually have some mental problems."

"Huh!?" Andrew was surprised to hear that.

"Yes Andrew," Jonny then started. "You see, it all started when I was younger. From what I was told, I was born with a big head and I was different from most kids. As I got a little older, I had started acting weirder than most kids have and as a toddler, I'd always do stuff that most kids wouldn't do. I never acted normal like other kids that were at my age at the time."

"Whoa, what did you do?"

"Oh some crazy wacky stuff," Jonny continued. "Like get my big head stuck between a pair of monkey bars on the monkey bars in the playground, and I also constantly get my head stuck in a tree. Most of the kids made fun of me because I did that stuff."

 _"Hey, look at that bald kid; he got his head stuck in the monkey bars!" A bully in a flashback mocked a younger Jonny._

 _"Let's laugh at him and make fun of him." Another bully suggested as the bullies laughed as little Jonny's state, calling him names and insulting his big sized head._

"From those flashbacks alone, you can tell that a lot of the kids weren't friendly to me at all when I was younger," Jonny felt some pain from that memory. "They'd keep bullying me and insulting me every time it happened, and it only made me feel worse."

Andrew was shocked to hear that as Jonny then continued.

"At a certain time in that period, well…I should let you know that I had never had an official friend before," Jonny revealed. "No one wanted to be my friend."

"WHAT?!" Andrew was really shocked by the tone of his voice as Jonny continued.

"Yes, no one wanted to be friends with a weird bald kid who gets stuck in the monkey bars and the trees," Jonny stated, sadness starting to cloud him. "It got worse when it was revealed I had mental problems where I could hear voices, voices that didn't belong to people. Because of that, most kids my age at that point stayed clear of me as a whole, not wanting to be friends with me."

"That's sad Jonny," Andrew commented.

"Yeah, but there's more," Jonny then decided to reveal. "For when I was at the age of three, I was in the playground alone, with no one to hang out with as everyone stayed clear of me. I was going to spend some time on the swings when suddenly, I slipped and tripped over something, and that _something_ ended up changing me."

"What did you encounter?"

"It was a wooden board, a 2x4 that was left behind from an accident I never witnessed. That board ended up gaining my interest, and that's when it happened," Jonny then made the reveal. "I took out a red and blue crayon and decided to draw on the board a smiley face with a blue smiley mouth, two blue dots for the pupils and two red circles for the eyes and I had made my own friend."

 _"There, that should work," The Younger Jonny in the flashback drew the smiley face on the wooden board. "Now to name you…I'm gonna call you…Plank! Plank, you're my new friend!"_

"Whoa," Andrew was surprised by that. "So that's how you came up with Plank, and the reason why you came up with him was because…?"

"I only wanted a friend, and no one wanted to be my friend, so I came up with Plank," Jonny stated. "Since then, I'd always hear Plank telling me stuff and he was the only one I could tell stuff to since no one would listen to me," Jonny then gained a sad tone in his voice. "But who could blame them, no one would want to be friends with me anyway, so that's why Plank is my friend."

"Oh my, so how did he get the chipped part on the head," Andrew questioned.

"That's another story," Jonny stopped him there, remember the accident with Rolf's tractor and how Plank was stuff in Rolf's mouth and it caused part of his head to be chipped off. "But anyway, since then I only had Plank around as my friend. However, once the Eds started to scam people, the kids in this cul-de-sac started to tolerate me a bit more, but they still didn't like me all that much either. That's why I try to do stuff to actually win their friendship, because truth is told, I really just wanted them to be my friends.

"I tried doing everything I can to get them to be my friends. That's simply why I usually took interest with the scams the Eds do, because I had wanted to have fun with them and have them as my friends. That's also why I take part in fun events that the other kids do, particularly Kevin, because I just want their approval and acceptance. This also shows why I became an Urban Ranger, why I had originally took on a hero alter-ego, because I wanted to help people and maybe win some friendships. I am very close to Plank, but it wouldn't hurt to have some human friends you know."

Andrew was shown thinking as Jonny continued.

"And you remember the Groovy Arbor Day party Plank and I threw," Jonny questioned as Andrew nodded. "We wanted to have everyone take part in it since I wanted to bond with people, hangout and make some friends, but no one showed up aside from you and the Eds," Jonny felt tears coming up. "No one wanted to show up and hang out, coming up with excuses to not show up. You and the Eds were the only ones who showed up. I was _this_ close to finally breaking down completely when Eddy said the party I threw was lame and that he'd have more fun pulling out his own teeth! That got me to crack!"

As Jonny started sobbing at that, Andrew thought about that memory for a moment as it was still in his mind. It was then it hit him, he realized why Jonny and Plank wanted a never-ending party.

"Whoa, so that's why you and Plank wanted a never-ending party, and why you guys barricaded the door," Andrew concluded.

"It's because I didn't want you guys to leave," Jonny admitted through tears. "I just wanted to have some friends, with Plank's help! I didn't mean any harm by it, but I didn't want the only people who showed up to leave me! I just wanted to have some friends, that's all!"

Andrew suddenly felt some strong empathy for Jonny as he then finished up.

"So you see Andrew, that's why I am planning on leaving this town," Jonny wrapped up. "Because no one wanted to be my friend to begin with! I was always a weird kid right from the start who just wanted friendships! Now that I was made the official outcast and that my secret lair was destroy in a blast, I have no use to stay here since no one will want to be my friends now! None of you will ever have to worry about me ever again. I'll be out of _all_ of your heir when I leave this town! So that's why I'm leaving this place forever!"

The moment Jonny finished did he finally just crack and finally broke down into tears as he was shown sobbing uncontrollably, finding it hard to believe this was the end for them in Peach Creek.

Andrew felt empathy for Jonny; he knew how it felt to have mental problems. All Jonny wanted was friendship which he never got from anyone over the years, and now due to a misunderstanding and the fact that his lair was destroyed, he was planning on leaving the town forever. It was definitely a sad sight to see…

* * *

After a few minutes of the sobbing, Andrew then felt like comforting Jonny.

"Hey Jonny, I'm really sorry that that happened to you," Andrew apologized as he approached Jonny to comfort him. "I really want you to know that you shouldn't see yourself like that."

Jonny was surprised by this and had wanted to know something important.

"Why are you helping me Andrew," Jonny wiped his eyes. "Better yet, why do you help out everyone here? Is it because you want us to-?"

"I do that stuff not because I want everyone to like me. I do that because it's the right thing to do," Andrew explained. "The fact that everyone here sees me as a friend is entirely a coincidence. Even then, I had to show them that I was a helpful person, and I guess that these people were grateful for what I did. This was all a coincidence."

Jonny wiped the tears out of his eyes as he then wanted to comment.

"Golly Andrew, I always thought you were a-"

"No Jonny, I'm not a Mary Sue," Andrew explained, stopping him right there. "I may look like one, but there was a time where people in the previous towns I lived in actually hated me and saw me as annoying."

"Huh," Jonny looked curious.

"Jonny, I know what its like to have mental problems," Andrew confessed. "I also have mental problems too."

This was a surprise to Jonny as Andrew then explained to him the backstory that he told the Kankers previously, as Jonny took this all in.

"…and if that weren't enough, and how Chaosky came to be, the towns I moved to had most people dismissing me as annoying, strange, odd and different," Andrew continued his explanation.

"Wait, since when did people hate you," Jonny asked. "I thought people liked you."

"Not everyone Jonny," Andrew shook his head. "There are actually people who hated me, gone through their way to bully me when I was younger."

"Golly," Jonny was shocked. "Plank is curious about this too."

"Well Jonny, there was the one painful memory I had when I was being different, these bullies bullied me and called me that…that 'F' word." Andrew said as the flashback from a previous story then played.

* * *

 _-Flashback Starts-_

 _A younger Andrew was being shown being picked on and bullied by a bunch of bullies in the gym for acting different as a younger Chaosky stood to the side looking concern. The bullies were laughing cruelly at him as Andrew was frowning._

 _"Hey look, this kid is a loser, he acting all different, he's a moron," The first bully coldly commented._

 _"But…I…I didn't do anything wrong…" Younger Andrew whimpered._

 _"Your presence is what your doing wrong you dumb butt," A second bully kicked him in the butt, causing Andrew to falling over and yelp in pain._

 _"Why…why are you guys p-picking on me…" Younger Andrew asked. "I didn't do anything to you guys."_

 _"Yeah right," A third bully snorted. "What you're doing to us is your being a freak!"_

 _"What!" The younger Andrew started tearing up in the eyes._

 _The bullies kept chanting 'freak' towards Andrew as they began throwing food at him, including a rotten tomato, eggs, and even an open carton of milk, and also pie. One of the bullies gave him a wedgie and he gained a black eye shortly afterwards. The younger Chaosky could only watch in concern as he wanted to help him._

 _"Why are you hurting me?!" Andrew's voice was cracking._

 _"You kidding?" One of the bullies retorted. "You're a freak, and we hate freaks!"_

 _"Yeah, go back to the cave that you freaks call home," Another bully sneered. "We hate you!"_

 _The bullies continued throwing stuff at the younger Andrew as Andrew was now hurt from being bullied, all because he was acting different from the others._

 _The younger Andrew finally broke down and started crying hysterically as he ran out of the gym._

 _"Andrew! WAIT!" The younger Chaosky shouted in concern as he ran after him to comfort him…_

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

Andrew had felt some tears coming on from that memory, which was still a pain to his heart after all those years.

"That memory still hurts me to this day," Andrew wiped his eyes. "But aside from that, people also mocked me for stuff I couldn't do, like this one time I was making a birdhouse in woodshop and it came out terribly.

* * *

 _In another flashback, a younger Andrew had made a birdhouse but it was crappy and it didn't look like a birdhouse._

 _"Aww, I did a horrible job on the bird house," The younger Andrew sounded sad._

 _To make matters worse, the other kids noticed this and decided to insult him for it._

 _"Hey look at that craphouse, it looks like crap," A bully insulted him. "Looks like the nimrod can't even build a decent birdhouse."_

 _"Yeah," Another bully agreed. "What a big loser!"_

 _The bullies around him started laughing at him and calling him names such as loser, idiot, numskull, among other hurtful names._

 _"But I…I…" Younger Andrew started to whimper._

 _"Hey he's talking," A third bully remarked. "Quick, let's laugh harder at him to show him how much we hate him!"_

 _All of the bullies went with that as they laughed cruelly at him to show how much they hated him as Andrew was in tears as the flashback ended…_

* * *

"So yeah Jonny, they insulted me for not doing a good job on a birdhouse," Andrew explained, sad by how he remembered that. "There were several other times people in other towns harassed me, such as when someone pelted the back of my head with some ice cream."

* * *

 _A younger Andrew was shown walking down the halls of another school when he got hit in the back of the head by strawberry ice cream as he then fell face first._

 _"Oops, sorry there dork!" A bully mocked sarcastically as he then laughed at his fate._

* * *

"There was the time I was not allowed to use the school bathroom in another school."

* * *

 _A younger Andrew was shown needing to use the bathroom but some jocks stopped him from doing so._

 _"Stop there twerp, losers like you aren't allowed to use this bathroom!" A jock told him._

 _"But I really need to go, please!" The younger Andrew begged._

 _"Go in the woods to pee or go in your pants, we don't care," The other jock snarled. "Just piss off before we beat you to a pulp, you ditz!"_

 _"And try to get eaten by a bear in the woods while you're at it!" The first jock jeered as Andrew ran off, the two jocks laughing cruelly at that…_

* * *

"And then there was the time where they made a holiday called 'Let's pick on and bully Andrew' Day, the worse day I ever experience."

* * *

 _We then see a younger Andrew being bullied throughout the day during the fourth grade, where he had spitballs tossed at him in one class, being tripped by a jerk hanging his leg out on purpose to trip Andrew in another, being pelted by a ton of dodgeballs in gym while he was alone on one team and everyone else was against him, having his lunch taken and then thrown at his face, ruining his lunch, and being denied to use the restroom, all while none of the adults did anything to stop this. By the end of the day, the younger Andrew was so saddened that he cracked and broke down into tears._

 _"Why does this happen to me," The younger Andrew asked himself. "Why does everyone like going after me just because I have mental problems!"_

 _He continued sobbing as the flashback then ended…_

* * *

"That was the worst day I ever had and it hurts me to recall it to this day," Andrew looked saddened by those bad memories. "Anyway, my point is Jonny, is that everyone here might like me now, but that's not the way it was for me growing up before I moved to Peach Creek and before I moved to Lime Stream where I made friends who understood me. Now you know what I went through and that I'm not someone who's perfect at everything and someone that everybody loves. I also hope you understand that I have mental problems too and now you know everything."

Once Andrew was finished, Jonny took all of this in as did Plank; there was a lot more to Andrew than they had thought at first. Was it worth having Andrew as his friend?

After he took a deep breath, he then commented.

"Gosh Andrew, I had no idea you have been treated like that, and this whole time, Plank and I thought you were someone who was perfect at everything _and_ someone that everybody loved and worship. I'm really sorry that I underestimated you."

"It's okay, but the worst part is all those bullies that did that to me got away with everything they did to me," Andrew explained. "They never got their comeuppance nor did they face the consequences of their actions. But that set aside, that's why I try to remain happy in spite of my mental problems, I don't want those memories to bother me and keep me from enjoying my live. And also Jonny, if you think you have no friends besides a piece of wood, you're wrong. I'm your friend, and I consider you my friend. I want you to know that I didn't ask for you to like and worship me; I do this stuff because it's the right thing to do. I hope this helps you Jonny."

In all honesty, Jonny now felt touched by that remark, but at the same time, he still felt hurt by the others betraying him. As such he made a comment.

"Thanks for that Andrew," Jonny said as he then sighed. "Still, the others still see me as an outcast. I was just doing what was right by stopping the Eds after what had happened with the Scam of the Century that hurt people. I didn't think the others would have hurt me as a result."

Andrew now realized the other problem that Jonny was experiencing. He was completely unaware of what had went on before he showed up at the park and he didn't witness what Eddy's brother was truly like. It was time for him to inform him on the truth.

"Oh Jonny, this whole thing was a misunderstanding," Andrew informed him. "There was a huge misinterpretation with all this."

"What's a misunderstanding?"

"I think I should tell you what happened at the park before you arrived," Andrew decided to tell him.

"Well go on Andrew, Plank and I are curious," Jonny told him.

"Alright, here's how it goes…" Andrew took a deep breath as he started.

* * *

Andrew then told Jonny about the incident at the park by starting off with how the kids that were there had met Eddy's brother for the first time. This got Jonny to smile for a minute, but that smile turned into a frown when Andrew then explained to him about what Eddy's brother was truly like and that he was deep down, a sociopathic horrid, jerk dickhead brother that bullied his younger brother for years when he lived in the cul-de-sac, and that the kids were horrified by this and he explained everything else that went on at that time.

"…and then he gave me a black eye, which is still healing up," Andrew pointed to the black eye which was still healing. "And Ed took him out using an unhinge door, all the kids were concerned for his well-being at that moment, and they finally accepted the Eds into their group, and that's why they attacked you Jonny, because they had just witnessed what Eddy's brother was truly like and you adding insult to injury didn't do any good, so that's why this whole thing was a misunderstanding right from the start."

Once Andrew finished, Jonny took all this in and started to feel some regret. He was now guilty for having beating up the Eds and misjudging them because he arrived too little too late and that he was unaware of what really went down. It was then Jonny decided to speak.

"Oh no, what have I done," Jonny was feeling regret. "I can't believe that I hurt the Eds, unaware of what really happened to them! I can't believe I was planning revenge on everyone all because I thought they betrayed me, when it was really because of a misunderstanding! I'm so ashamed!"

Jonny buried his head into his hands as Andrew decided to assure him.

"Don't say that Jonny," Andrew informed him. "It was all a misleading case that led to some type of misinterpretation. Don't let yourself get down about this."

"Right, thank Andrew," Jonny thanked him.

"Anytime."

Before either one of them could finish, Chaosky was shown peeking out of Kevin's door as he then called out.

"HEY ANDREW, WHAT'S TAKING YOU!? COME ON," Chaosky shouted. "WE NEED YOU FOR THIS!"

"BE RIGHT THERE CHAOSKY!" Andrew called back as Chaosky poked back into the house. Andrew then turned to face Jonny. "Come with me Jonny, we'll inform the others about everything we talked about."

"But what if they'll end up rejecting me and not forgiving me Andrew," Jonny questioned, not too sure about this.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you," Andrew told him. "There's no way anything bad can happen if I tell them the truth about you."

"Okay," Jonny then heard Plank tell him something. "Plank says it's a good idea to do this."

"Alright," Andrew said as the sign saying 'Outcast' pointing to Jonny was being tossed out. "Let's go and resolve this."

"Okay Andrew, if you say so," Jonny was still uneasy, but nonetheless, he accompanied Andrew to Kevin's house with Plank in his hand, in hopes to clear things up and make things right with the others…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH THIS IS ALREADY A LENGTHY CHAPTER AS IT IS, SO IT'LL BE TWO PARTS!**

 **YEAH THIS STORY REALLY IS A DECONSTRUCTION OF ANDREW'S MARY SUE TRAITS AND SHOWS FLASHBACKS OF HIM NOT ONLY BEING INCAPABLE OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE BUILDING A BIRDHOUSE, BUT IT ALSO SHOWED BULLIES LAUGHING AT HIM AND SHOWING THEIR HATE TOWARDS HIM, AND HOW BULLIES IN SEVERAL TOWNS ANDREW LIVED IN HAVE BULLIED HIM CONSTANTLY BY PREVENTING HIM FROM USING THE BATHROOM, BEING A BUNCH OF DICKS, AND THEY ALL GOT AWAY WITH EVERYTHING THEY DID SINCE THE ADULTS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO INTERFERE! THAT SHOULD DECREASE ANDREW'S MARY SUE TRAITS FURTHER! THE FIRST FLASHBACK WAS FROM THE STORY 'REGRET AND FORGIVENESS' FOR THOSE WHO HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT ANDREW WAS BULLIED BEFORE!**

 **THE OTHER PROBLEM I'VE BEEN HAVING IS THE LACK OF CHARACTERS! I DON'T WANT THE CANON CHARACTERS TO HATE ANDREW WHICH IS WHY HE IS BEING INTERPRETED AS SUCH! I'M GOING TO BE MAKING NEW CHARACTERS THAT ACTUALLY HATE ANDREW AND FIND HIM ANNOYING AND ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE TO HIM! THAT'LL ERASE THE MARY SUE TRAITS AS A WHOLE!**

 **AS FOR JONNY, YEAH HE WAS DEPICTED AS A WOOBIE, DESTORYER OF WORLDS SINCE HE WANTED TO GET REVENGE ON THE CUL-DE-SAC, AND AT THE SAME TIME, HE WAS MADE AN OUTCAST ALL BECAUSE OF A MISUNDERSTANDING! I DECIDED TO FIX THAT WITHOUT ANDREW BEING DEPICTED AS A COMPLETE MARY SUE, AND I HOPE THIS HELPS!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, ANDREW BRINGS JONNY TO KEVIN'S HOUSE SO THEY CAN WORK OUT WITH THE OTHERS ABOUT THE MISUNDERSTANDING ON JONNY'S PART AND WHAT JONNY HAD BEEN WANTING FOR YEARS, AND OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT? WILL JONNY BE GIVEN A HAPPY ENDING TOO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOUR LIKING THIS AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW GUYS!**


	2. Part 2

**Okay readers, here is part 2 to this story!**

 **Now for this chapter, Andrew brings Jonny to Kevin's house to square things away, set things right and reveal to everyone else that this was all a misunderstanding on Jonny part, and why Jonny acts the way he does will also be revealed to the Eds and the kids as well. How will this go? Will the kids accept Jonny again? Will Jonny be given a happy ending? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **AT KEVIN'S HOUSE:**

At Kevin's house, we see five of the kids (Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy) and the Eds having a party that Kevin threw himself for the Eds to make up for all the times he's been rude to them. Needless to say that the Eds were impressed, as were the other kids as they were all planning on having a good time.

"Alright sweet," Kevin commented. "This was a great idea dudes."

"You got that right Kevin," Eddy agreed. "I've never been this happy since…well, ever."

"Yeah, it's gracious that the kids decided to do something like this for us," Double D complimented. "I'm astounded guys."

"Happy days everyone," Ed cheered excitedly.

"You said it big bro," Sarah agreed, not showing any malice towards Ed at all.

"Rolf agrees that we should be open and offer the supposed friendship circle for the Ed boys," Rolf made his comment.

"I say this was a radical idea dudes," Nazz spoke. "I'm happy to have this happen to our friends the Eds."

"I'm as happy as the rest of you are," Jimmy said. "Though I can't help but feel like something's missing."

"Eh don't sweat it bro," Kevin told him. "It's probably nothing important."

"Yeah Jimbo," Eddy agreed. "Liven up a bit, it's a party."

"I suppose your right," Jimmy went with it.

It was then Chaosky then popped into the living room where the party was being held as he made an announcement.

"Hey guys," Chaosky got their attention. "Andrew's back."

"Alright, so the squirt came back," Kevin commented.

It was then Andrew made his way into the living room, as he looked like he had something he needed to accomplish, but nobody appeared to notice that.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Andrew said as he got into the living room.

"Alright!"

"And I brought with me a special guest," Andrew announced.

"Huh," The others were curious as Andrew said that.

"Who is the guest dude," Nazz asked him.

"Yeah, who did you bring back," Kevin was surprisingly curious too as was everyone else.

"Allow me to reveal him to you guys," Andrew said as the others had raised their eyebrows when he said 'him'. He then backed to the side and behind him was none other, than Jonny who had Plank in his hands, as he looked kind of nervous about what was going to go down.

"Uh, hey guys," Jonny said nervously.

It was then the Eds and the kids tensed up as they saw Jonny.

"JONNY!?" They shouted together as some of them started speaking separately at once.

"Whoa man," "What the heck?" "Jeepers!" "Oh dude." "Are Rolf's eyes fooling him?"

"Andrew, why the heck did you bring that bald kid here," Eddy was a little aggravated by the presence of the one who attacked him and his friends. "That bald kid doesn't belong here!"

"Eddy, please don't be rude," Double D informed him.

"Well I have every right to be pissed," Eddy growled. "That kid attacked us out of nowhere when we were least expecting it, after everything we had gone through, he came out of nowhere!"

"I understand your anger is justified towards him Eddy, but there are other non-violent and more modest ways to deal with this," Double D informed him.

Ed was confused, wondering what Jonny wanted.

"Andrew bro, why the heck did you bring that dweeb here," Kevin asked, showing aggravated looks towards Jonny. "He attacked our friends you know!"

"Yeah Andrew," Sarah then spoke. "That bald idiot and his piece of wood decided to harm our friends the Eds!"

"Rolf is curious too, why is Jonny the Wood boy who attacked the Ed-boys here?"

"Jeepers, I hope Jonny doesn't hurt us next," Jimmy stated.

"Andrew, why is Jonny here?" Nazz was the least aggressive, but she still had a firm tone in her voice.

"Alright guys, before you attack Jonny, I should let you know that this was all a misunderstanding!" Andrew insisted.

"What the fact that he came out of nowhere and attacked us!" Eddy questioned as Double D tried to get him to settle down but to no avail.

"No! I had no idea what went down!" Jonny cried in defense. "I thought the rest of you turned on me!"

"Pffftt, yeah right Jonny, like we'll believe that," Sarah wasn't buying it.

"ENOUGH YOU GUYS!" Andrew shouted causing the others to be taken by surprise. "He's telling the truth! Jonny wasn't completely unaware of what happened in the park before he showed up and he had no idea what Eddy's brother was really like! Jonny here was simply misunderstood by the whole thing and had no idea what went down!"

The kids were shocked that Andrew decided to step in, as were the Eds. Considering that Andrew had already told them that he himself has mental problems, leading to him being bullied constantly when he was younger by a bunch of jerks who admitted that they hated him and saw him as annoying, even going as far as making a holiday where _everyone_ is to bully and pick on Andrew everywhere in the school, which he told them all during the trip back to the cul-de-sac to explain how he isn't a Mary Sue and has experienced people that admitted to hating him, they decided not to protest against him about it.

Noticing that the kids and the Eds were giving him shocked and surprised looks, Andrew then decided to say.

"In fact, there's something about Jonny that should be revealed to you guys," Andrew informed them. "About why he acts the way he does and other stuff that he had wanted from you guys."

The kids were silent for a minute or so to think about this. After thinking about it, the kids and Eds reluctantly decided to hear Jonny out as they decided to make their approval comments.

"Fine, let's hear Jonny out," Eddy groaned, unable to believe he was doing this.

"What Eddy's saying is that we'll be more than welcome to hear you out Jonny," Double D remarked. "Right Ed?"

Ed nodded as a result.

"Fine bro, let's hear what Jonny has to say," Kevin said.

"Let's get this over with," Sarah was reluctant about this too.

"Rolf would like to know why Jonny the Wood boy acts like he does as well." Rolf was curious.

"Let's hear you out Jonny," Jimmy commented.

"Okay Jonny, you can tell us what you need to," Nazz was willing to give Jonny a chance.

"Okay Jonny, they're giving you a chance to speak," Andrew told him. "So go on and tell them what you have to."

"You got it Andrew," Jonny said as he then turned to face the others. "Okay guys, here's how it begins."

Jonny then started telling them how all he wanted to do was to have some friends in his life, how most people saw him as a weirdo, and he also told them that he always did stuff with the kids since he wanted to make friends with them and why he took part in the Eds scams because he wanted to have fun with them and hopefully become friends with them. He then told them that he wanted to invite everyone to Plank's Groovy Arbor Day Party because he wanted to hang out with them and socialize like friends should and that he was devastated that no one but Andrew and the Eds showed up. He also explained that he became an Urban Ranger and took on a super hero alter ego because he wanted to help people and become friends with the others. Afterwards, he then told them that after the kids beat him up, he felt devastated and that they had betrayed him so he wanted to plot revenge until that backfired and then he told them that he was planning on leaving Peach Creek altogether because he felt like the others saw him as the new outcast of the cul-de-sac since the Eds were finally accepted by the others.

"…and that's why I broke down after all that happened, I thought you guys turned on me and didn't appreciate anything I did," Jonny was wrapping up as he was growing sad. "I had no idea that all of that happened at the park. I feel so ashamed about it now and I could have possibly left this town because you guys saw me as an outcast. That's why I act the way I do, I just wanted to become friends with you guys!"

Jonny then started sobbing at that moment as Andrew was comforting him. Chaosky had overheard it all and felt sympathy for Jonny as well. The others were surprised by what Jonny had revealed to them all. All the kid wanted was to have some friends since nobody wanted to talk to him over the years. He had done all that stuff to earn some friendships from everyone else. Sure he tried to plot revenge against them, but it was because he feared the others had turned on him. They had no idea how to respond to that as they were silent for several minutes…

* * *

Nazz, being the most compassionate girl in the cul-de-sac decided to act first. As a result, she approached Jonny and decided to comfort him.

"Oh Jonny, I'm so sorry that all that had happened to you," Nazz cooed as she gave him a hug. "You could have talked to me about it. I would have been happy to be your friend."

"You would," Jonny asked.

"Nazz is right Jonny," Double D spoke. "If you had wanted friendship this whole time, you could have asked any of us for friendship and we'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Still, that doesn't excuse everything that I did," Jonny still felt guilty, hoping the kids wouldn't attack him again.

The others were making sounds of shock and gasps as Jonny then told them.

"I'm sorry for all those times that I have been a bother to the rest of you," Jonny started to apologize. "I'm sorry for doing stuff like stealing Kevin's bike and taking away Jimmy and Sarah's shovel just because Plank and I wanted to make a donut, and I'm also sorry for ruining and trashing that Urban City scam that the Eds did just because Plank got into it as well as the rest of you, and I'm sorry if I've caused so much commotion and annoyance. But most of all, I'm sorry Eddy about what your brother did to you and I'm sorry for attacking you guys without a second thoughts for being unaware of what really happened. I apologize for everything, and Plank is sorry too. I just wanted friends and Plank was trying to help me have you guys be my friends. I just hope that you guys still don't see me as an outcast."

The others were taken back by Jonny's heartfelt apology, not expecting one from him at all. They had no idea how to react to it as they were all stunned and shocked by everything Jonny revealed to them today and why he acts the way he does.

* * *

After a moment of silence, Andrew then asked them the important question.

"So guys, can you all forgive him for what he did?" Andrew asked.

After thinking about that for a few minutes, the others then started speaking one by one.

"Oh Jonny, of course I forgive you dude," Nazz stated as she continued to hug him. "And by the way Jonny, you are not an outcast."

"Rolf agrees with the trendy Nazz girl," Rolf stepped in. "For the Urban Rangers would never be the same with you Jonny the Wood Boy, so Rolf is willing to let bygones be bygones."

"Rolf is right Jonny," Jimmy then spoke up. "We wouldn't be the same without you, and besides, I do see you as a personal friend of mine Jonny."

"Yeah if they say it's alright then I guess I'll forgive him too," Sarah stated.

"Uh yeah dude, I guess I'll be willing to forgive Jonny for what he did," Kevin went with it. "No hard feelings."

"Yeah Jonny, we are more than willing to put this behind us and become more open towards you, so I personally forgive you as well," Double D told him.

"I forgive him too," Ed stated.

"Eddy, do you also forgive him as well," Double D questioned.

Eddy then let out a sigh and then said.

"Sure, I forgive you too Jonny," Eddy said. "But only because you had no idea what was going on in the park and what was happening to me!"

"And Jonny, we are more than willingly to offer you our friendship to you," Nazz informed Jonny. "Isn't that right guys."

The others ended up saying yes even Sarah, Kevin and Eddy as they no longer seemed angry with him.

"Wow, do you guys mean that," Jonny asked.

"We mean it dude," Nazz nodded her head as did the others.

Jonny felt so touched by these words as he realized that he wasn't a true outcast at all. Tears were filling up in his eyes as he then gave Nazz a meaningful hug.

"Thanks everyone, this means a lot to me," Jonny thanked them. "And Plank is happy too. I hope you all don't mind that I'm friends with him."

"Of course not Jonny, we are alright that your friends with Plank, right guys?" Nazz stated.

"I'm not bothered by it," "Rolf is willing to allow the wood to be friends with Jonny the Wood Boy." "I guess I'm alright with it." "No sweat bro, it's cool."

The Eds weren't bothered by it at all, as Ed thought it was cool to have a piece of wood as a friend, Double D figured that Jonny had some mental problems and thought it would be fitting for Jonny to keep Plank, and as for Eddy, he decided not to be bothered by it either, as long as Plank doesn't do anything that could put the Eds through harms way. The Eds gave their response to Jonny as well.

"Thanks everyone," Jonny thanked them. "Plank says thank you too."

The others were relieved by that as everyone was satisfied. Andrew then decided to give his comment.

"So that worked out better than you thought Jonny," Andrew told him. "So do you still think of yourself as an outcast Jonny?"

"Not anymore Andrew, thanks to you," Jonny told him. "Oh and Andrew, you were only doing the right thing, not trying to get me to like you. Plank says so too."

"Yeah Andrew dude," Nazz said. "This doesn't make you a Mary Sue."

"Yeah, you did what was right and not force us to like you," Jimmy told him. "And we were happy to comply."

"Rolf agrees that you are not the one that they call 'sue', for the Son of a Shepherd appreciates everything you've done and weren't forcing us to like you."

"Yeah Andrew, what they said," Sarah jumped in. "I wasn't nice to you until you had that talk to me and wanted to make things right."

"Yeah dude," Kevin agreed. "You cleared the Eds name on your own because you wanted to do the right thing and we understand that bro. You didn't force us to like you."

"ED IS HAPPY TO HAVE ANDREW AS A FRIEND!" Ed cheered.

"Yeah Andrew, everything that you did for us doesn't make you a 'Mary Sue', since you didn't force us to like you and we decided to appreciate you on our own and from learning that your not good at everything." Double D made his comment.

"Yeah Andrew, I really got to hand it to you, I really appreciate you as my friend," Eddy then said. "I mean sure I was a jerk to you a lot and you did what you thought was right and not forcing us to like you. That's what makes you cool kid."

Andrew was touched by this as these people actually liked him not by force, but by deciding on doing it on their own. Sure the nicer kids Jonny, Nazz, Jimmy and Rolf along with Ed and Double D were instantly open to him from the start since they were being polite, and the meaner kids Sarah and Kevin along with Eddy weren't nice to him at first but in later times they learned to appreciate what he does and decided to become friends with him on their own. Heck, they even understood that he had some mental problems after he shared with them about his early life and how some people actually expressed hatred towards him.

* * *

Andrew then spent the next moment taking this in as he then said.

"Gee guys, this actually means a lot," Andrew expressed his thanks. "Thanks for all this."

"You're welcome Andrew," Nazz spoke up.

"Yeah Andrew, Plank says your welcome too." Jonny stated as the other kids made their comments about this.

"Alright now that all of this is settled and Jonny has been accepted by us again, are we going to get this party started or what," Eddy commented.

"Sure thing Eddy bro," Kevin stated. "We can start this party now!"

"WAIT!" Andrew stopped them from starting it. "We still have three people that need to attend as well!"

The others including a recently accepted Jonny were curious as to what he was referring to. It was then one of the kids then asked.

"Who are we forgetting?" It was then the next thing Andrew said shocked them to no end.

"The Kanker Sisters!"

Everyone in the room gasped in shock, some horror and were taken aback by that while Chaosky wasn't surprised to hear Andrew said that…

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **YEAH, THIS IS A CLIFFHANGER, HOWEVER THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY AS A WHOLE! PART 2 OF THE AFTERMATH WILL BE DONE IN THE FOLLOWING STORY THAT I DO!**

 **NOW I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT JONNY WAS FORGIVEN BY THE OTHERS AFTER HE TOLD THEM EVERYTHING THAT HE REVEALED TO ANDREW! I FELT THIS WAS THE BEST WAY TO HAVE JONNY BE ABLE TO RECEIVE A HAPPY ENDING IN THIS STORY!**

 **AND ALSO, REGARDING ANDREW'S MARY SUE TRAITS, ALL THE CHARACTERS ADMIT THAT HE DIDN'T DO THAT STUFF TO FORCE THE OTHERS TO LIKE HIM, THEY ENDED UP DOING IT ON THEIR OWN. THE REASON THAT JONNY, NAZZ, ROLF AND JIMMY AS WELL AS ED AND DOUBLE D SAW HIM AS A FRIEND WHEN THEY FIRST MET HIM WAS BECAUSE THEY WERE JUST BEING POLITE TO HIM AND SHOWING HIM HOW THEY ACT! WITH SARAH, KEVIN AND EDDY THOUGH, THEY HAD TO GO THROUGH DEVELOPMENT TO BE CONVINCE THAT ANDREW WAS REALLY THEIR FRIEND AND THAT THEY DECIDED TO HAVE THAT HAPPEN ON THEIR OWN!**

 **SO NEXT STORY, I'LL BE HAVING THE KANKERS SHOW UP, MAKE AMENDS WITH THE EDS, REVEAL THEY NO LONGER HAVE ROMANTIC INTEREST WITH THE EDS SINCE THEY AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH IT, COMING TO THIS CONCLUSION ON THEIR OWN, AND THEY'LL GO EASY ON THE KIDS, AS LONG AS THEY DON'T MAKE THEM ANGRY AND MESS WITH THEM, ALL WHILE REMAINING TRUE TO THEIR KANKER WAYS! ASIDE FROM THAT, THE KANKERS MAKE REVEALS THAT THEY WORKED ON MAKING ANDREW THEIR FRIEND ON THEIR OWN OVER TIME, AT FIRST SEEING HIM AS NOTHING BUT A SERVANT AND A BUSBOY WHO THEY TAKE ADVANTAGE OF, BUT THEY EVENTUALLY BECAME OPEN TO HIM AND SAW HIM AS THEIR FRIEND! THEY EVEN ADMIT THAT HE DIDN'T FORCE THEM TO BE FRIENDS WITH THEM AND ONLY DID WHAT WAS RIGHT! ANOTHER THING, WHAT'LL BE HAPPENING NEXT STORY WILL BE THE REVEAL TO THE OTHERS AND AMONG OTHER STUFF WILL BE OCCURRING! IF YOUR WONDERING HOW THIS'LL GO, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **NOW ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AS A WHOLE!**

 **OUTSIDE OF ALL THIS, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AND LASTLY, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
